Last Blast Romp
by rated R
Summary: Brady & Chloe story... rated R, so you know... R&R please!


Chloe held onto Philip as they danced. She remembered the last Last Blast dance, she had made Philip fall for her. She remembered the way he used to be, so caring and gentle with her. But, he changed. Now he was controlling and he demanded so much more of her. She rested her head on Philip's shoulder and closed her eyes. The song ended, Chloe and Philip went to their table and sat down.   
  
"You want a drink?" Philip asked her and broke the silence between them.   
  
"Yeah, sure" she answered. She looked over towards the door and saw Mimi walk in with Brady. Her eyes widened. What's he doing here with her? she thought to herself. She saw Brady walk away from Mimi and towards the punch bowl. "Philip? I'll go get the drinks, ok?"  
  
"Are you sure?" she nodded. "ok, knock yourself out."  
  
Chloe got up and walked towards Brady. She picked up a glass, "So, having fun with Mimi?"  
  
Brady looked up and whispered "Not as much fun as I'd be having with you" he moved his body close to hers, his face was less than an inch from hers, she bit her lip and gazed up at him. She could feel her nipples hardening, she wanted Brady so much. "I better get back to Mimi" he back up and walked away. Chloe gazed after him, she hated when he did that. She picked up the two glasses and walked back to the table where Philip was waiting for her.   
  
"What took you so long? You were only supposed to get the drinks, not stop and gab with friends or whatever the hell you were doing!" he yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Philip, they were out of punch so I had to wait for them to make some more" she lied, trying to look genuinely sorry.  
  
"Ok, I'll forgive you this one time. Let's dance now." he grabbed her hand and pulled back to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Philip as they danced. She kept looking towards Brady and Mimi, Brady looked at her too. Their eyes finally met, he looked towards the door trying to get her to follow him. Then he walked out.   
  
Chloe pulled back from Philip "I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom." and she left out the door Brady left through.   
  
She looked around but couldn't find him. She looked toward the stairs and saw a shadow, she slowly walked to the stairs. Brady popped out, picked her up and he gently kissed her. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.   
  
"Brady..."   
  
"shhh" he placed his finger in front of her mouth. "don't talk... we don't need to talk right now" he whispered and kissed her again.  
  
She let her tongue in his mouth to explore as she let her hand wander up and down his chest. Brady lifted her and pinned her against the cold wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked her shoes off. He moved his lips from her mouth to explore her neck, Chloe let out a sigh at the touch. she felt him growing against her as she felt his groin through his ever tightening pants. She fumbled with the zipper of his pants, after a few minutes of struggling with the zipper, he moved her hands and unzipped them himself. She bit her lip and pulled out his thick cock. Brady let Chloe back onto the floor, pulled off her panties and lifted her back up again. He lowered her over his rock hard cock, she hovered there for a few seconds, then she could stand waiting anymore, and she let his cock into her. She let out a moan of exstacy and she began to move up and down, wanting more and more of him inside of her.   
  
"Brady... uhh..." he pinned her arms up against the wall and thrusted faster and faster until they both cried out. They bit their lips, knowing if they were too loud, someone would likely here them and come out. Brady put his cock back into his pants and Chloe slipped her panties on.  
  
"Thank you, I really needed you" Chloe said and she kissed him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they played with each others tongues for awhile. Chloe pulled back, "well, I should probably get back in there" she looked at him and walked back in and went to the table where Philip was sitting and talking with Shawn and Belle.   
  
"Hey Belle!" Chloe smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Hey Chloe, where've you been? Oh! have you seen my brother around anywhere?" Belle asked and looked at Chloe strangely.   
  
"nope, haven't seen him at all today" Chloe answered.   
  
**********************************************  
THE END.   



End file.
